


My December

by raxilia_running



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non si riesce a spiegare nemmeno il cenno del capo con cui Viktor lo invita a seguirlo al centro della pista, né perché lui lo faccia e finiscano a riprovare passi e salti complessi insieme – no, se lo vuole spiegare eccome, è lì anche per quello, ha deciso di condividere un pezzo di vita quotidiana con lui proprio per scassinarlo, il benedetto segreto della bravura disumana di quel bastardo.
  
  Invece non ci capisce niente, Viktor continua a non-atterrare e lui continua a fendere il ghiaccio come se volesse tagliarlo in due. Viktor continua a toccarlo, ad andargli troppo vicino e scostarsi all’improvviso, e lui è l’elettrocardiogramma che schizza, inseguendo la sua scia. Georgi dopo tre ore è esausto quanto lo sarebbe dopo una giornata intera di allenamento, perché è come inseguire il vento e ritrovarsi soltanto con le suole delle scarpe consumate e i talloni che sanguinano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto le dediche, perché sono a persone FONDAMENTALI per questa fic.  
> Prima di tutto a [Namidery](https://twitter.com/Namidery), perché quando ho detto che stavo scrivendo una fic ambientata a San Pietroburgo e avevo bisogno di riferimenti, mi ha offerto il suo aiuto e ha risposto con pazienza a tutte le mie domande e GRAZIE. Se questa fic è un po' più bella è anche grazie a te, te la dedico tantissimo. ♥
> 
> Poi [selene_kun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/selenekun) e [terry_nyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan). Tantissimo. Perché Georgi "Uomo Disagio™" Popovich è comparso per cinque minuti mercoledì sera e noi, in quattro giorni scarsi ci abbiamo tirato su una teoria di headcanon ASSURDI che fra poco esce in libreria la "Bibbia del Mememan" per celebrare l'evil witch più tormentata del pianeta. Ormai siamo la massoneria delle fanfiction, vi dedico questo mostro, sperando che vi angsterà e vi disagierà come ha angstato e disagiato me.
> 
> E adesso un'altra, piccola premessa (poi per l'elenco di commentoni spoilerissimi ci vediamo nelle note finali): io qui ho azzardato anche più delle volte precedenti. Insomma, Georgi è apparso cinque minuti e sulla sua tendenza all'iper-drammatizzazione artistica e sulla frase "per anni ha vissuto nell'ombra di Viktor" ci ho costruito di tutto. Il suo essere un bestemmiatore di professione, la discrepanza fra un aspetto "cool&collected" e una voce interiore che è tutto un *internally screaming*, la convivenza fra compagni di squadra con Viktor. Non sappiamo ancora NIENTE della vita di Viktor in Russia quindi, via, what if "E se Viktor e Georgi avessero convissuto in un appartamento da studenti, mentre si allenavano a San Pietroburgo". Ipotesi, ipotesi, ipotesi. E questa linea di what if mi piace pure un sacco quindi, tempo permettendo, se cominciano a spuntare Viktorgi disagiatissime, siete stati pre-avvertiti.
> 
> In questa fic, soprattutto, Georgi è incazzatissimo - e poi capirete perché - e Viktor... beh, questa fic è una specie di esperimento personalissimo su una terza persona che si comporta come una prima (perché io ODIO LE PRIME PERSONE) quindi è un Viktor un po' deformato dallo sguardo "Innamorato&Incazzato" di Georgi. Ma anche Viktor è più malinconico di quanto siamo abituati a vedere perché a me l'impressione che non vedesse l'ora di scappare dal contesto oppressivo delle competizioni atletiche russe non me lo toglie nessuno. E quindi, niente, spero che questa sequela di bestemmioni, parolacce, angst e super-dramma da cuore infranto&respinto vi piacciano. Georgi ha davvero bisogno di TANTO AMORE.

_This is me pretending_  
_This is all I need_

_And I_  
_Just wish that I didn't feel_  
_Like there was something I missed_  
_And I_  
_Take back all the things that I said_  
_To make you feel like that_  
_**(My December | Linkin Park)**_

« _I’ve tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn’t even matter_ » gli canta Viktor in un orecchio, la voce impastata dalla vodka e dal sonno, e lui sobbalza quando il suo braccio gli cala sulla spalla. La sua presa è calda, come il suo fiato che brucia sulla pelle, e Georgi si volta, più che intenzionato a mandarlo a fanculo ma…

Sono vicini. Sono così vicini che Georgi ha tutti i suoi capelli sulla faccia, fili color ferro che gli fanno il solletico e gli impacciano la vista. Sono così vicini che Georgi può vedere il suo volto creparsi di rughe inesistenti mentre gli sorride, la bocca a cuore oscenamente sollevata in una linea rossissima. Sono così vicini che a Georgi sta scoppiando il cuore nei timpani, non sente più nemmeno il caos ruvido e onnipresente della festa che gli vortica attorno.

«Fermati!» gli dovrebbe urlare, mentre Viktor si sporge troppo in avanti e nessuno sembra rendersene conto, nemmeno Viktor. Solo lui resta lì, immobile contro il divano, i pugni strettissimi e le narici che sbiancano quando trattiene il fiato e si fa il silenzio, mentre i timpani e il cuore gli scoppiano in un rumore sordo, “pop”, come un palloncino.

Viktor è a tre dita dalla sua faccia e Georgi non si scosta.

Georgi chiude gli occhi e non si ricorda più di respirare.

«Cazzo!».

Quando apre gli occhi, Georgi non vede nulla. Tira un calcio al piumone in un’imprecazione soffocata e si stropiccia gli occhi, finché non mette a fuoco il soffitto bianco nella penombra sfiorata da un sole freddo. Il suo cervello è un blocco di ghiaccio, che si frantuma ogni volta che il suo corpo struscia sulle lenzuola, e quella stessa eco gli preme sulle orbite da dentro, minacciando di fargli scoppiare il cranio da un istante all’altro.

È solo dopo una combinazione di sbadiglio e bestemmia che il suo sguardo riesce ad arrampicarsi sul suo comodino e ricordargli che la festa è finita cinque ore prima e che lui stava dormendo… male. La sua coscienza rotola molto più in basso, mentre tutti gli effetti di quel sogno – incubo? Ricordo? Trauma? – si condensano tutti nei suoi pantaloni e Georgi – imprecazione – si chiede davvero cos’ha fatto di male per meritarsi tutto questo.

Poi – altra imprecazione – una voce nella sua testa gli urla che non è solo e… il piumone, presto, deve coprirsi… ma Viktor non c’è. Il letto dall’altro lato della stanza è vuoto, rivoltato quanto il suo, c’è persino ancora l’impronta del _suo corpo_ sul copriletto e Georgi cerca di non pensarci, Georgi cerca di guardare altrove, lascia che la tensione gli scorra nelle vene e gli salga fino al cervello, finché non ha la forza di alzarsi e barcollare incerto verso la porta.

La apre – la sbatte, “pam”, la maniglia che scarda la vernice color panna del muro – e una lama di luce gli ferisce gli occhi, aguzza e bruciante, strappandogli la quinta bestemmia della giornata. E il mattino è appena cominciato. La persiana è alzata, il divano grigio topo è sempre lì, sotto il muro, e il tavolino quadrato è esattamente a metà del percorso fra quello e il cucinino. Tutto spoglio e regolare come sempre, a parte per il non trascurabile particolare di un trapezio di cartone, che per una mattina gli eviterà di doversi cucinare la colazione da solo.

Il bollitore fa un “tink” metallico quando lo sbatte sul fornello e uno, due, tre tentativi, finalmente la fiamma azzurra esce fuori e il vapore si diffonde in una vampata sulla superficie grigia. Sbadiglia e…

_La testa di Viktor che si china sul suo viso, la sua ombra che lo sommerge tutto, più fredda della Neva a dicembre, il suo respiro contro la guancia e quella risata bassissima che riesce a sentire sopra tutto il rumore e le grida e le…_

Lo sbuffo copre tutto: i pensieri, lo stridore del fuoco contro il metallo, le auto che passano fra il rombo dei motori e lo squillo dei clacson. La sua vita si può riassumere tutta in quella dissonanza costante, una melodia che non parte mai, si incaglia fra un’insenatura e l’altra delle sue giornate troppo lunghe o forse sa andare avanti solo così, a scossoni e saltelli isterici. È il dramma di un’esistenza che…

Il rumore dello scarico dello sciacquone interrompe le sue elucubrazioni, riportandolo coi piedi sul pavimento – è freddo ma neanche ci ha fatto caso – mentre una porta dietro l’angolo della cucina si apre piano, in uno scricchiolio impercettibile.

Passi felpati lo raggiungono prima ancora della mano, che gli si infila fra i cortissimi capelli neri facendogli il contropelo, e la scarica elettrica che schizza su dal coccige e gli raggiunge la nuca lo fa sollevare sulle punte mentre «Buon compleanno, Georgi~» esclama una voce che lo accarezza con la stessa, disturbante leggerezza.

«Seh… buon passato compleanno, Viktor».

Recupera in fretta, la voce pure troppo più roca del solito, le dita aggrappate forte al bordo del top bianco della cucina. Non si volta neanche nella sua direzione, lascia appena che nel suo campo visivo rientri la macchia sfocata di lunghi capelli grigi, setosi e in piega perfetta persino al primo mattino.

«Mmh, questa torta profuma persino dopo una notte a riposare» lo sente esclamare e si volta, Georgi, col tempismo più stonato di sempre, ritrovandoselo piegato sul tavolo che ficca un dito nella marmellata di mirtilli scurissima e strabordante della sua – _loro_ – torta di compleanno. Sarebbe già devastante il modo in cui si lecca il dito divertito, se non fosse che tiene anche il sedere per aria e, no, non è carino.

Non è carino quel modo di fare e non è carino il suo sedere. Non c’è niente di carino in Viktor ma il suo culo, in special modo, non ha assolutamente nulla della carineria. Le cose carine non ti fanno andare a fuoco il cervello e strillare ogni nervo che hai in corpo.

«Mi passi le tazze?».

A Georgi ci vuole più di un secondo per elaborare la richiesta e tornare a voltarsi – grazie a Dio – per raggiungere la credenza di finto legno e cavare fuori una tazza nera con un “LP” bianco stilizzato sopra e una rossa di Snoopy che abbraccia Woodstock. Che roba infantile che piace a quel bas…

«Grazie».

Le dita di Viktor sfiorano le sue – la sua voce lo sfiora, i suoi capelli troppo lunghi gli sono sempre addosso, il suo sguardo azzurro gli percorre la felpa spiegazza che usa per dormire – e in uno svolazzo lui è già lontano, sta aprendo un altro pensile e – miele, zucchero di canna, bustine di tè – sta apparecchiando per tutti e due.

C’è qualcosa delle movenze di Viktor Nikiforov che ha sempre lasciato Georgi ammaliato e… sconvolto. Viktor non si muove mai come le persone normali, Viktor danza persino quando non si trova sulla pista, e potrebbe pure ammirarlo come un performer a tutto tondo, se non fosse per il non trascurabile particolare che hanno entrambi vent’anni e Viktor è già un professionista completo mentre lui… beh, lui è bravo.

E basta.

«Sta bollendo» lo avverte, strappandolo alle sue contemplazioni, però poi si siede e accavalla le gambe e Georgi se lo chiede proprio – ahia!, la manica di metallo scotta, dov’è la presina?! – Georgi se lo chiede, come faccia un uomo a essere così schifosamente sensuale e insinuante. Forse è anche colpa di quei capelli troppo lunghi e troppo belli ma dubiterebbe persino, certe volte, che Viktor appartenga al genere maschile se non lo avesse visto nudo un milione di volte.

Mentre versa l’acqua – qualche goccia cade qui e là sul tavolo e attorno alle tazze – il profumo di uno dei tè fruttati di Viktor si diffonde nell’aria asfittica del loro soggiorno-più-sala-da-pranzo-più-cucina, prepotente e invadente come la sua presenza in quell’istante.

«Prego».

Viktor gli porge una fetta di torta mentre si siede anche Georgi – “sbam”, la sedia sbatte per terra pure con troppa veemenza – senza che lui gliel’abbia nemmeno chiesto, perché con Viktor va così, se ti prende in simpatia, è pronto a offrirti tutto. Georgi sospetta – no, _ci spera_ – che sarebbe persino pronto a offrirgli molto più di una fetta di torta se…

Il ritornello in 16 toni di “Points of Authority” interrompe i suoi pensieri, di nuovo, e Georgi è costretto ad alzarsi, correre in camera sua e raggiungere il suo Nokia N71, che vibra e squilla facendo più casino di un terremoto in piena regola.

«Pronto… ciao, mamma!».

La voce si fa un tono più alta e più dolce – come quando Viktor lo rende abbastanza ubriaco da permettersi di cantare – mentre ritorna a passo di marcia sulla soglia della stanza e lì si ferma.

«Sì, sto bene… sì, ho festeggiato con degli amici, ieri sera…» comincia e non riesce ad abbassare la voce – come si fa a vergognarsi dei propri genitori? – anche se Viktor è lì, seduto al tavolo che lo fissa e sorride, la sua bocca a cuore che prende una piega persino più melensa del miele di cui ha abbondato nel suo tè.

«Cosa dici? Sì, che mangio, ma… ma ti ho detto che…».

Dovrebbe voltarsi, perché si sente dannatamente preso in giro da quel sorriso intenerito, ma non lo fa. Non ci riesce, i suoi occhi scuri restano su quella figura che di umano ha ben poco, uno spettro sfuggente che si è seduto nella cucina del suo – del _loro_ – appartamento e si prende gioco di quel suo lato stupidamente morbido, qualcosa per cui potrebbe sfotterlo per tutta la vita.

Viktor rigira il cucchiaino nella sua tazza – in entrambe le tazze – toglie le bustine e posa persino un piattino sulla sua, mentre Georgi viene sommerso da un fiume di raccomandazioni e «Copriti bene» e «A che ora hai detto che parti?» ma anche «Ricordati che papà ti viene a prendere» e lui non ha più vent’anni, improvvisamente ne ha quindici e si sente ancora più piccolo e più sciocco, in confronto a quel custode troppo gentile che si prende cura pure della sua colazione.

«Va bene… ok… ci sentiamo allora… sì… sì, anch’io…».

La telefonata si chiude in uno sbuffo e nello stridio della sedia sulle mattonelle, mentre finalmente Georgi può riagguantare il suo tè nero e berselo in santa pace – non è più bollente, per grazia di Dio, detesta le cose troppo calde.

«Pensavo che saresti tornato a casa già per il tuo compleanno» insinua Viktor, la bocca che si muove sopra l’orlo della tazza, mentre sorseggia lentamente il suo tè. Georgi lo fissa oltre la nuvola di vapore che si innalza davanti agli occhi azzurri, osserva di sottecchi le sue dita lunghe e troppo bianche da regina dei ghiacci, che si muovono e strappano via un boccone di torta, lasciandosi dietro briciole e marmellata appiccicosa.

«Tanto le feste cominciano il trentuno, era perfettamente inutile fare due viaggi. Senza contare che avrei speso troppi soldi» taglia corto, asciuttissimo, ma Viktor non sembra scomporsi. Sorride e il collo troppo ampio della sua maglietta scivola di lato, scoprendogli una spalla – Dio, perché deve essere così?! Perché deve avere quel collo da cigno, sensuale quanto quello di una bella donna? – prima di «Potevi dirmelo, ti avrei regalato due biglietti, invece di una festa di compleanno!» replicare.

C’è qualcosa di malinconico nella sua voce, qualcosa che «No. E poi avevo delle cose da fare qui» fa sbottare Georgi. Non è la risposta giusta, è l’ennesima nota dissonante che mette in fila, mentre Viktor insinua divertito: «Non c’entra mica qualche ragazza?».

Gli vuole mettere le mani al collo.

E poi strozzarlo lentamente, almeno finché la sua mente non gli ricorda che dovrebbe toccarglielo, quel collo, che…

_Viktor che ansima sotto i suoi pollici, Viktor sotto di lui, nella sua ombra, che lo fissa con gli occhi azzurri rovesciati all’indietro. Viktor così vicino che lui è sopra il suo corpo, appiccicato al suo viso e la sua bocca è schiusa, come se volesse…_

«Ma chi, io? Per piacere! Sono troppo impegnato a pattinare. Io» prova a prenderlo in giro, forse troppo piccato, forse troppo sulla difensiva, e Viktor un po’ se ne accorge e un po’ decide di giocare, perché si arrotola una ciocca di capelli attorno all’indice – no, ti prego, no – e «Ma come? Bello come sei, potresti avere un sacco di successo con le donne. Soprattutto se sorridi di più» risponde.

Forse se lo colpisce con una sedia, può evitare il contatto fisico, sì.

Georgi non sa che frase pescare dal suo repertorio di risposte sarcastiche e distanti, si limita a fissare l’angolo netto e sporgente della clavicola di Viktor, che con un piacere quasi sadico esclama: «Ieri sera Irina sembrava molto interessata a te. Se vuoi posso presentartela».

Le ragazze, sì. A lui piacciono le donne e non c’è bisogno che Viktor glielo ricordi, non c’è bisogno che Viktor finga di non capire che non è per Irina né per nessun’altra ragazza che è rimasto; che, se fosse partito per andare a trovare i suoi, il venticinque dicembre Viktor sarebbe rimasto in quell’appartamento – il _loro_ appartamento – da solo a…

«Io più tardi vado alla pista. Tu che fai?».

La sua voce è un bisturi, che taglia all’improvviso ogni tentativo di Viktor di scherzare e per un attimo – un solo, singolo, godibilissimo istante – è così interdetto che a Georgi sembra persino umano. Però poi «Tu cosa vuoi che faccia?» lo richiama, sornione, la tazza sul tavolo e il mento posato sul palmo.

Georgi è tentato di rivolgergli la risposta più ovvia, quella che nella sua volgarità conterrebbe anche un pericoloso doppio senso a proposito di lui – di _loro due_ – quindi «Quello che ti pare, io non batto la fiacca prima delle vacanze» commenta, così drammatico da strappare una risata grandissima a Viktor, uno scroscio fresco come campane argentine, che spezza tutta l’oscurità della sua voce troppo fonda.

«Va bene, mi vado a cambiare».

Il salto con cui Viktor si tira in piedi è repentino ma così silenzioso che Georgi per un attimo pensa di esserselo sognato. Poi – la maglietta che scivola sopra le spalle e gli scompiglia i capelli – c’è il suo torso nudo, muscoli, capezzoli, ossa sporgenti proprio dove devono, davanti ai suoi occhi e lui vuole morire o in alternativa scavalcare il tavolo ma non lo fa.

Resta a fissarlo di sottecchi mentre si allontana verso la porta della stanza e…

_Viktor che si toglie i pantaloni e lui che lo raggiunge e lo spinge sul letto e a fanculo gli allenamenti, il dopo sbornia, i crampi ai muscoli; fanculo alla paura, su quel letto ci ricadono entrambi, anche la sua felpa non gli sta più addosso e può sentirlo, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda, quando…_

Georgi sbuffa e fissa la sua tazza di tè. È così freddo da sembrare una brodaglia imbevibile ma non per lui. Tira giù un sorso e impreca a mezza voce.

«Hai detto qualcosa?».

La voce di Viktor gli arriva da oltre la porta aperta, confusa al rumore di vestiti che cadono a terra e «Sbrigati che mi devo cambiare pure io» gli urla lui, la voce troppo più acuta del solito. E non si alza dalla sedia, non muove neanche un muscolo, finché Viktor non ha finito.

Sono già sulla strada per la metro, superato il Teatro Mironov, quando – cappelli, sciarpe, guanti, piumini ma il freddo trova sempre il modo di infilarsi negli spifferi e fargli venire la pelle d’oca, per fortuna – «Andiamo al Dinamo, oggi c’è meno gente» esclama Viktor in un trillo gioioso, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e tirandoselo verso le scale della metro.

«Vuoi dire che non c’è nessuno, è sabato, ma chi ci apre!» sbotta Georgi – l’asfalto è grigio ma più dei capelli di Viktor, il cielo è color latte, gonfio di neve e di freddo, non azzurro come i suoi occhi – e poi si morde la lingua prima dell’ovvia risposta.

Perché c’è Petr ad aprire loro le porte, perché figurarsi se si scandalizza per due atleti che vogliono allenarsi persino nei giorni festivi; perché se Viktor Nikiforov ti chiede il favore di aprirgli una porta, tu spalanchi un portone, è ovvio.

Quando arrivano al Dinamo Sports Club, Viktor ha smesso di tenerlo per una spalla già da una buona decina di minuti ma lui se lo sente ancora lì, sopra il piumino, quel braccio tutto muscoli e insinuazioni insultanti, persino mentre si cambiano nello spogliatoio – gli dà le spalle e può fingere che vada tutto bene, che non condividano lo stesso spazio, seminudi, per troppi secondi di seguito.

E poi “swish” fanno le lame, mentre accarezzano il ghiaccio dritto e troppo liscio, mentre ci volano letteralmente sopra. Georgi non riesce a concentrarsi perché “tac tac” fanno le sue lame quando il ghiaccio lo tagliano, ci lasciano dentro solchi profondi, perché lui non sa come si fa a carezzare la superficie delle cose, senza nemmeno toccarla per davvero.

Viktor – un triplo Axel, tre passi, un gesto ampio del braccio come se stesse sfiorando il cielo stesso – invece sulla pista è esattamente come nella vita reale: nulla sembra toccarlo e lui non sembra voler sfiorare niente, come se nemmeno appartenesse al suo mondo, come se fosse troppo distante per condividere davvero il suo stesso spazio.

Per qualche momento i suoi passi diventano una ripetizione monotona, mentre la sua concentrazione sposta il suo baricentro ed è tutta su Viktor, sulla sua coda che svolazza, sul suo corpo flessuoso – troppo flessuoso per essere davvero quello di un uomo – che spazza il ghiaccio come se fosse un petalo trasportato dal vento. Ma Viktor è sia il petalo che il vento, Viktor vince e lui, che dovrebbe essere lì ad allenarsi e non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, capisce benissimo perché vinca così tanto.

Quello che non riesce a capire è _come fa_. Yakov si ostina a dire che è lui, il modello da seguire – eccolo, una piroetta e un salto più distanti, persino i postumi di una sbornia non gli fanno male, rendono ogni suo movimento ancora più morbido e sciolto. Yakov, per una volta, dice un mare di stronzate: tutto quello che è sempre riuscito a seguire di Viktor è la sua ombra, quell’impressione sfuggente e frustrante di riacchiapparlo sempre un attimo in ritardo, quando è già passato al livello successivo e ha messo sempre più distanza fra di loro.

E d’altronde – “tac”, “tac”, “pam” – lui quella leggerezza non la sa imitare, non la vuole nemmeno comprendere, certe volte la trova persino _grave_.

Si infila le cuffie – per non sentire, per non farsi distrarre, perché è sul suo stile che deve concentrarsi – e comincia a ripassare la sua routine ma – “pam” – nemmeno Shinoda riesce a coprire il rumore dei suoi pattini sul ghiaccio, la consapevolezza che lui non può e non vuole essere leggero. Un quadruplo Salchow, un triplo Loop – lui non spicca il volo, lui plana sul ghiaccio come se volesse ghermire la sua rabbia per la schiena e affondarci dentro gli artigli. Non ha senso danzare sul ghiaccio per sedurre il pubblico; l’arte deve atterrire, è la sofferenza che gli spettatori devono sentire, _devono condividere con lui_.

Viktor – “ _I’m tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_ ” – questo dovrebbe capirlo anche meglio di lui. Lo invidia anche per quello, per quel suo passato tormentato che avrebbe potuto fare di lui un eroe tragico. E invece è lì a fregarsene di tutto, a donare pace e baci e speranze con una piroetta lieve o un gesto solenne del braccio, come la bella Vassilissa, pronto a sorridere di fronte alle difficoltà e togliersi il pane da bocca per aiutare un dispettoso gatto nero.

E lui – “pam”, “pam”, “pam”, un quadruplo salto e un atterraggio perfetto ma nemmeno se ne accorge, la sua fantasia lo anestetizza più del freddo – non può capire, perché lui, al massimo, potrebbe essere la Baba Yaga. Lui, al massimo, potrebbe cercare di rubargli quegli occhi troppo azzurri, e magari finalmente vederci attraverso e capire come fa, quel bastardo, a giocare con tanta naturalezza persino col ghiaccio.

Invece quegli occhi troppo penetranti se li sente improvvisamente addosso, sornioni e interessati, appiccicati proprio dietro la sua nuca, tanto che gli viene da grattarsela nel vano gesto di scacciarli via. Atterra in un salto all’indietro, allarga le braccia e poi si volta, ritornando sull’attenti. «Beh…?» esclama perplesso e un tantino incazzato – si stava lasciando prendere dalla musica, stava andando tutto bene – e si cava un auricolare dall’orecchio mentre «I tuoi salti sono sempre magnifici» Viktor se ne sta appoggiato al bordo della pista e beve acqua, come se gli stesse facendo una proposta oscena.

Vaffanculo.

«Detto da te che quando salti nemmeno atterri» prova a prenderlo in giro, mentre gli pattina vicino e afferra la sua borraccia dell’acqua, ma in realtà vorrebbe solo gridare. Non ci sono complimenti, fra rivali. Se un rivale si complimenta per il tuo stile, non ti sta prendendo sul serio, non ti sta nemmeno considerando una minaccia, soltanto una pulce da incoraggiare, perché tanto non potrai mai arrivare al suo livello.

«Appunto, neanche atterro. Tu invece… boom, sei d’impatto, prima o poi aprirai la pista in due!» sorride Viktor, genuinamente benevolo, e si scosta la coda dalla spalla con un gesto elegante ma Georgi è troppo incazzato. Georgi la rabbia la ama visceralmente tutti i giorni e dell’ammirazione dell’essere che gli è sempre stato un passo avanti – è nato un giorno prima, ha cominciato prima di lui, ha vinto prima e più di quanto lui potrà mai sperare di vincere – non sa che farsene.

Non vuole che lo ammiri, vuole che lo invidi, vuole che lo odi nello stesso modo disperante in cui lui odia Viktor, perché non lo capisce, perché non capisce come faccia a formicolargli sotto pelle persino mentre si accarezza distrattamente i capelli – un gesto così leggero, le dita lunghe che si sfiorano con la stessa, appetibile ricercatezza di una donna vanitosa – mentre sospetta che Viktor, al posto suo, sarebbe già diventato euforico per quella nuova scoperta.

_Le mani di Viktor sono su di lui mentre la festa raggiunge il caos massimo attorno a loro. Mentre la gente si spintona e se ne frega dei suoi drammi, le dita di Viktor gli accarezzano i fianchi, vogliono tirarselo più vicino e lui, sì, se fossero soli se lo tirerebbe addosso e che la sua ombra lo sommerga pure tutto per…_

«Tu non mi pare che hai bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio, per far venire giù i palazzetti» quasi glielo rinfaccia e un attimo dopo si pente persino di essere stato così sgradevole, perché in fondo non è colpa di Viktor se lui è un talento sovrumano, mentre Georgi è, beh, _soltanto bravo_. Però, cazzo, non capisce che problema ci sia – no, non capisce tantissime cose, sa di essere un coglione – a essere bravi e basta, impegnarsi fino a spaccarsi le ginocchia e riceverne in cambio solo spallucce, come se contasse solo la cima, come se non avesse buttato il sangue e rinunciato alla sua adolescenza per arrivare fin lì, a quel risultato, a guadagnarsi il pane con la sua arte e la sua visione assurda e tetra e spaventosa, che fa paura e che nessuno vuole sforzarsi di capire.

Viktor è ai margini del suo campo visivo, ancora appoggiato per i gomiti al bordo della pista – i bicipiti delineati che spuntano di sotto le maniche corte della maglietta nera e fanno un contrasto pazzesco con i suoi capelli lunghi e il suo sguardo malinconico, Georgi gli vuole morire addosso. Viktor fa un’espressione che lui non riesce a decifrare, un’espressione che lo riempie di gelo e di disappunto verso se stesso, prima che «Mmh… ognuno emoziona il pubblico a modo suo, non ti pare?» si decida a dirgli.

Certo.

Magari fosse così facile convincere anche il resto del mondo che si può vincere pure se non sei Viktor Nikiforov; pure se non accarezzi il cuore del pubblico con dita calde e impalpabili come raggi di sole, ma glielo trafiggi con una stilettata di puro e durissimo ghiaccio. Ma la gente dal dolore si ritrae e lui, ogni santa volta, si sente ripetere sempre la stessa storia: deve sdrammatizzare.

E lui sdrammatizza, sì, e tutto quello che ne ricava è di essere una copia sbiadita che si muove nell’ombra. Tutto quello che ne ricava è Viktor Nikiforov che lo capisce: proprio lui, che dovrebbe temerlo. Proprio lui, che Georgi dovrebbe detestare, invece di ritrovarsi a orbitargli sempre troppo vicino per una forza magnetica che – pure quella – non si riesce assolutamente a spiegare.

Non si riesce a spiegare nemmeno il cenno del capo con cui Viktor lo invita a seguirlo al centro della pista, né perché lui lo faccia e finiscano a riprovare passi e salti complessi insieme – no, se lo vuole spiegare eccome, è lì anche per quello, ha deciso di condividere un pezzo di vita quotidiana con lui proprio per scassinarlo, il benedetto segreto della bravura disumana di quel bastardo.

Invece non ci capisce niente, Viktor continua a non-atterrare e lui continua a fendere il ghiaccio come se volesse tagliarlo in due. Viktor continua a toccarlo, ad andargli troppo vicino e scostarsi all’improvviso, e lui è l’elettrocardiogramma che schizza, inseguendo la sua scia. Georgi dopo tre ore è esausto quanto lo sarebbe dopo una giornata intera di allenamento, perché è come inseguire il vento e ritrovarsi soltanto con le suole delle scarpe consumate e i talloni che sanguinano.

Eppure la sua riserva di resistenza se la deve tenere ben stretta, perché mezz’ora dopo Viktor lo ha convinto che «Per oggi va bene così, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa» e adesso sono nello spogliatoio. Da soli. Nudi. In due docce differenti e ben separati da un muro, per grazia di Dio.

«Mi passi il tuo bagnoschiuma? Ho dimenticato il mio a casa».

E Georgi non è che glielo passa, glielo _lancia_ oltre la parete divisoria, verso l’alto e poi “plap”, in uno schiaffo bagnato le mani di Viktor afferrano la bottiglia e lui è salvo, il destino vuole fotterlo ma lui è più bravo a saltare via ed evitare di trovarselo davanti completamente nudo e sgocciolante – perché c’è un limite, dannazione, pure alla sua capacità di dissimulare quando non ha i vestiti addosso.

Finisce prima – lui non ce l’ha una massa lunghissimi capelli color ferro da curare, li porta corti apposta per non perdere tempo – e sta già frugando da qualche minuto nel suo borsone, quando Viktor ricompare da dietro l’angolo delle docce e si sta tamponando i capelli senza tenere neanche un asciugamano addosso e, Dio, fa’ che il suo, di asciugamano, faccia il suo dovere, perché non sta bene.

Il suo borsone diventa improvvisamente la tana del Bianconiglio e lui ha una gran voglia di ficcanasarci dentro, pur di non concentrarsi su Viktor – è nudo, nudo, nudo, è un uomo, non importa la leggerezza, non importano i capelli, e lui continua a gettargli occhiate ammirate, dannazione – che, il bagnoschiuma posato sulla panchina, gli si avvicina e poi gli passa alle spalle per…

“Pam”.

Lo schiocco è tanto improvviso che Georgi resta a fissarsi la maglietta che ha fra le dita più che perplesso. Poi – cazzo, cazzo cazzo, gli ha appena dato uno schiaffo sul culo?! – realizza, mentre Viktor, orgogliosamente e prepotentemente nudo, si siede a tre passi dal suo borsone e continua a strigliarsi i capelli piano.

«Su col morale, è il tuo compleanno» gli fa in una risata allegra e Georgi vorrebbe, sul serio, spiegargli con sincerità che lì essere incazzati è una questione di sopravvivenza, di buon senso, di buona creanza, perché se cede anche solo per un secondo all’onda di euforia che gli picchia dietro la nuca, avrà le reazioni più imbarazzanti della sua vita di fronte all’unica persona che non dovrebbe mai vederle.

Viktor gli riderebbe in faccia, Viktor riderebbe per tutta la vita se si accorgesse, se si rendesse, conto, se solo… O forse no, Viktor è così _generoso_ , magari capirebbe, magari lo aiuterebbe, magari…

_Viktor che resta seduto su quella panca e lui che si toglie l’asciugamano e gli si siede addosso, lo schiaccia contro il legno, le mani di Viktor sulla sua schiena ancora umida, le sue dita che si intrecciano malissimo fra le sue ciocche troppo bagnate, la sua bocca che lo bacia, che se lo mangia come se fosse qualcosa di buono e di dolce e…_

«Levami una curiosità, ma non ti annoi mai ad asciugare tutti quei capelli?» Georgi cambia discorso, di nuovo, ci pattina attorno alla verità e ci si allontana e Viktor – sorriso malinconico – scuote la testa – ma perché dev’essere così stronzo da intristirlo ogni fottuta volta?!

«Stavo pensando di tagliarli. Yakov dice… che non è il caso di continuare a tenerli così lunghi, crea confusione».

«E quando mai fai quello che dice Yakov?».

E quando mai quella confusione dovrebbe essere una cosa brutta? Quando mai… non riesce nemmeno a immaginarselo, Viktor coi capelli corti, è così dannatamente bello, così… incomprensibilmente fuori da ogni schema che, quello sì, non vuole capirlo. Georgi non vuole fissarlo e capire immediatamente che Viktor è un uomo e non… e non Viktor. È l’unica ambiguità che gli impedisce di fottersi la sanità mentale ogni volta che le sue fantasie diventano troppo spinte.

«Anche troppo spesso, ultimamente».

C’è una punta di malinconia di troppo, nella voce di Viktor, una vibrazione negativa che lo fa incazzare per i motivi più meschini e per quelli più eroici. Perché non è possibile che Viktor Nikiforov, quella principessa altera e lontana dei ghiacci, si senta intrappolato – stanco? Demoralizzato? Costretto? – nel suo ruolo, non lui che può tutto, non lui che vince sempre e potrebbe persino sforzarsi di meno, il pubblico impazzirebbe per lui in ogni caso.

E non è possibile che Viktor Nikiforov sia costretto a fare qualcosa che non gli piace – sia costretto anche lui ad adeguarsi a un mondo che gli va troppo stretto, un mondo che forse lo ha capito anche meno di quanto capisce Georgi e tutto il suo disperato amore per il dolore.

«Secondo me dovresti fare come ti senti meglio, sono i tuoi capelli» sputa fuori ma non lo guarda, Georgi, perché la bocca a cuore di Viktor prende una piega dolcissima, così dolce che se la fissa gli si crepa il cuore e si mette a piangere. Lo giura, si mette a piangere perché non si può stare così bene e così male solo guardando qualcuno che sorride.

Poi, finalmente, Viktor si alza e si decide a infilarsi dei vestiti – un paio di mutande, soprattutto – prende il phon e sotto il rumore invadente dell’aria calda, Georgi procede alla vestizione più comicamente lenta della sua vita. Viktor che si asciuga i capelli è uno spettacolo – non esiste un uomo che sappia inclinare il collo a quel modo, sfiorarsi i capelli con tanta, sensuale, leggerezza.

Viktor si vuole bene, persino in quei piccoli e trascurabili gesti quotidiani, e Georgi sospetta che sia il suo modo di restare sano e caldo e vivo sotto il muro spesso di ghiaccio trasparente in cui si sta rinchiudendo. Perché c’è un muro fra i sorrisi di Viktor e il resto del mondo, fra i tocchi che gli lascia addosso e la sua pelle, fra la vita che gli scorre attorno e lui stesso.

È la maledizione delle divinità che devono restare lontane, non possono mescolarsi agli altri, non possono pretendere di avere difetti – finirebbero in disgrazia come le delusioni più cosmicamente fallite sulla faccia della Terra – e Georgi si incazza. Perché vorrebbe avere le palle di romperlo, quel muro di ghiaccio, ma se non sa nemmeno pattinare al suo livello, se Viktor non può nemmeno alzare lo sguardo e temerlo, finalmente, come il cazzo di rivale di cui avrebbe bisogno da una vita intera, che senso ha provarci?

«Dove andiamo a mangiare?».

La voce calda di Viktor si solleva di sotto il rumore del phon, lo tira fuori dal vortice freddo e nevoso di elucubrazioni in cui si addentra senza cappotto né cappello e «A casa, no?» sputa fuori, i gomiti conficcati nelle cosce e il viso sprofondato fra le mani, mentre – quelle spalle troppo larghe, i muscoli della schiena che si flettono e si distendono – Viktor continua ad asciugarsi i capelli a torso nudo.

«Ma no! È il tuo compleanno, dobbiamo festeggiare!» sorride, lo vede il suo riflesso nello specchio che lo fissa beffardo, e Georgi «L’abbiamo già fatta la festa, quanti soldi vogliamo buttare ancora?!» borbotta, come se invece di vent’anni ne avesse settanta, come se Viktor non potesse permettersi di pagare una cena anche per venti persone – no, non può pagare sempre lui, non può farlo sentire così deliziosamente in debito con lui.

«Ma non sono soldi buttati, dai! Due compleanni, due feste, no?».

Però poi Viktor fa quella cosa, quella di spegnere il phon, di girarsi e fissarlo dritto negli occhi, e – _ti prego, prendimi, sono tuo_ – Georgi deve stringere i pugni all’inverosimile e aggrottare le sopracciglia fino a farsi male, per non lasciare che la sua voce troppo fonda suoni disgustosamente indulgente, mentre «Sì ma niente robe costose, voglio solo mangiare!» sputa fuori, durissimo.

Ma Viktor già sta sorridendo, uno di quei sorrisi che gli illuminano occhi e labbra e tutta la faccia, prima di mettersi la maglietta – finalmente – e risistemare con calcolata trascuratezza il suo borsone. Fa freddo, fuori, non c’è più il caldo soffocante dello spogliatoio e a Georgi bastano dieci secondi per riprendere la lucidità e reagire persino con filosofia alle pacche sulle spalle, alle confidenze di Viktor, ai suoi «Ma davvero siamo tornati alle quattro? Io dopo l’una penso di aver perso conoscenza~».

_Viktor che gli ride contro una guancia, mentre se lo porta in spalla fino a casa, e lui che se lo sente tutto ancora addosso, il suo calore, il profumo delicato e fiorato del suo dopobarba, la pelle troppo liscia della fronte contro l’incavo del collo, mentre per poco non gli si addormenta addosso persino in piedi…_

Viktor mantiene la promessa e quando spuntano fuori dalle scale di Petrogradskaya il cielo è così bianco e gonfio che sembra voglia rovinargli addosso ma non lo fa. C’è solo l’odore croccante e tagliente dell’aria freddissima, che già minaccia di diventare neve attorno a loro e li segue fin dentro Pizza Hut, appiccicandosi alle vetrate che danno sulla strada, proprio di fronte al loro tavolo.

Si siedono di fronte a una pizza grande – Supreme per lui, Shrimply Delicious per Viktor – e si sbarazzano di tutti i pezzi di vestiario di troppo, abbandonandoli fra il tavolo e lo schienale delle sedie. Georgi sta già addentando la sua fetta con una fame che c’entra con gli allenamenti e col freddo solo fino a un certo punto, i denti che affondano nelle olive e nel pollo, quando il suo sguardo cade per caso sulla treccia grigia di Viktor – se li lega sempre così dopo gli allenamenti – e sulla curva morbida che fa appoggiandosi alla sua spalla.

I suoi occhi schizzano più su, sul modo in cui la bocca a cuore di Viktor si chiude sul suo angolino di pizza, rosa come i gamberetti che ci sono stati sparsi sopra, ed è un’impresa ricordarsi come si fa a deglutire, continuare a mangiare come se il suo cuore si ricordasse ancora di battere normalmente, perché – _quella bocca così vicina alla sua, la può quasi toccare_ – dissimulare è un’arte che gli sfugge fin troppo spesso via dalle dita.

Poi «Voglio provare, sembra proprio buona» Viktor si insinua nelle sue distrazioni, le sue dita lunghe sono fra i suoi gomiti, affondano con tutti i polpastrelli nel cornicione morbido e oleoso del suo lato di pizza e gli rubano uno spicchio, così rapide che Georgi sente a stento lo spostamento d’aria, mentre sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, incredulo.

«È la mia pizza!» ribatte, incredibilmente possessivo, ma Viktor se la sta già mangiando in tre bocconi, fra una risata divertita e l’altra, e lui gli tira un calcio e quello gli risponde con un divertimento che lo offende – li sta guardando mezza sala ma apparentemente sono troppo presi a farsi i dispetti per darci davvero peso.

E poi – Dio, a lui nemmeno piacciono, i gamberetti! – tocca a lui scattare in avanti, afferrare una fetta con tanta prepotenza da sporcarsi il pollice nella mozzarella e negli spinaci e tirarsela via, facendo rotolare metà dei gamberetti sul piatto. «Ehi, ehi, ehi, che Arsenio Lupin!» è la voce divertita di Viktor che gli trapassa i timpani ma anche le sue dita ancora unte che con altrettanto divertimento lo afferrano, fingendo di volerlo fermare.

Il suo pollice gli preme piano nell’incavo tenero del polso e all’improvviso è una marea rossa che gli si solleva al centro del petto, mentre si accorge che potrebbe davvero innamorarsi di lui. Potrebbe davvero permettersi quella stupida follia, anche se sono due uomini – no, Viktor è solo e semplicemente Viktor – anche se sono due rivali.

Sarebbe una cosa solo loro.

«Un ladro che dà del ladro a qualcun altro, fantastico!» risponde piccato, senza muoversi di un millimetro dalla sua presa.

Sarebbe una cosa solo loro e non avrebbero bisogno di dirla a nessuno. Sarebbe un segreto difficilissimo da mantenere: lo riempirebbe di regali, lo sommergerebbe di attenzioni, si costruirebbero un codice intero fatto di gesti che solo loro due potrebbero decifrare, occhiate che si scambierebbero davanti a tutti, intendendosi all’istante senza che il resto del mondo potrebbe mai capirci qualcosa.

«Ma la fetta che ti ho preso io era più piccola, e poi ho chiesto prima!» lo canzona dolcemente Viktor, gli occhi azzurri che lo squadrano, come se potessero leggere dietro la sua maschera corrucciata tutti i pensieri assurdi che sta facendo su di lui.

Ma forse un giorno Viktor si stancherebbe della segretezza – ne sarebbe capace, così orgoglioso, così sfacciatamente fiero alla faccia della gente che non può nemmeno provare a sfiorarlo, il suo livello – e lo direbbero a tutti e magari finirebbero persino osteggiati, due eroi contemporanei contro la crudeltà del mondo. Magari finirebbe persino male – le storie tragiche sono sempre più belle di qualsiasi lieto fine possano proporgli – una cosa eclatante, Viktor morto di qualche brutta malattia dopo aver tanto lottato e lui che si butta sotto un treno, a-là Anna Karenina.

«Tu non hai chiesto proprio niente, hai finto di farlo perché sei un paraculo» sputa fuori e Viktor gli lascia finalmente la mano, per scoppiare a ridere e riempirgli i timpani, il cuore e lo stomaco di tanta pace che…

No, non avrebbe senso. Se si lasciasse andare a tutto quello – se si permettesse di bruciare via la rabbia e lasciare solo il piacere di stargli vicino – cadrebbe tutto il resto. Se la smettesse di considerarlo il rivale da battere, si accoccolerebbe nella sua ombra troppo calda, smetterebbe di pattinare con quella rabbia che lo rende tanto energico. Si accontenterebbe della mediocre bravura che lo fa finire sempre un passo indietro a Viktor, finché quell’amore non diventerebbe più importante del pattinaggio.

«Dopo ti chiederò anche un pezzo del tuo dessert, allora. Mi raccomando, prendi il gelato col brownie» insiste Viktor, tornando a posare i gomiti sul tavolo e portandosi un altro spicchio alla bocca, addentandolo via quasi con lascivo compiacimento.

Non avrebbe senso, soprattutto, perché Viktor ha fatto crescere un muro di ghiaccio fra lui e i suoi compagni – perché _loro_ hanno lasciato che lo tirasse su, finché non è più stato possibile scalarlo per andare dall’altra parte. E allora che senso avrebbe lasciarsi andare, se Viktor non avesse neanche la voglia di guardare – di _guardarlo_ – se fosse sempre un passo troppo avanti per accorgersi di tutto quello che potrebbe dargli… e cosa potrebbe dare a una principessa che ha già trovato tutto dentro di sé? Cosa potrebbe offrirgli, se è sempre un passo indietro?

Ma se fossero allo stesso livello… se fossero pari… allora sì, allora Viktor sarebbe costretto a guardarlo negli occhi, senza più muri, senza più ghiaccio, senza più distanze. Sarebbe costretto a temerlo, anzi no, ad ammirarlo in quello stesso modo innamorato e invidioso con cui lo guarda lui dal primo giorno in cui se lo è visto pattinargli davanti.

Quando prende per Viktor il sundae al lampone e per sé il gelato coi pezzi di brownie – è debole, _cazzo_ , è così stupidamente debole ma racconta a tutti e due l’incredibile balla che aveva proprio tanta voglia di cioccolato fuso – la digestione lo ha reso abbastanza torpido da togliergli persino l’espressione corrucciata dalla faccia.

Il cucchiaino di Viktor nel suo piatto, il suo cucchiaino nel bicchiere di Viktor, Georgi può persino fingere che tutti quei piccoli gesti di sconfinamento fisico non siano solo i figli di un’amicizia fra persone che convivono – persone abituate a pestarsi i piedi nello spazio ristretto di un bilocale con il riscaldamento che, per loro fortuna, funziona.

«No, non andiamo a casa» Viktor fa i capricci, di nuovo, e nell’atmosfera che si fa sempre più tesa prima di una nevicata allungano la strada fino a sbucare sul lungofiume. La Neva, parecchi metri più in basso, è una tavola blu e placida, chiazzata qui e là di cerchi bianchi e irregolarissimi, indifferente a tutti i turisti che sciamano sulla strada, esattamente come lo sono loro due.

Non parlano – fa troppo freddo pure solo per scoprirsi la bocca e tirare dentro il fiato – e lasciano che siano i passanti a farlo per loro, un sospiro impercettibile di Viktor, uno sbuffo troppo basso suo, i gomiti premuti contro le ringhiere di ferro ruvido e i pensieri che volano, senza condensarsi mai, come la neve che si ostina a non cadere.

Viktor è così vicino che gli basterebbe un niente per poggiargli – lui, una volta tanto – una mano sulla spalla e dirgli che è perfettamente inutile fingere quei sorrisi larghissimi, se poi neanche ci crede. Che non sono solo i capelli, il problema, non è così? Che adesso è ancora troppo presto ma se continua su quella china, un giorno pattinerà così distante da tutti loro che non riusciranno più a vederlo nemmeno; che non riusciranno più a sentire quello che vuole dire – che Viktor non riuscirà più a sentire qualcosa, sotto tutti quegli strati di ghiaccio troppo spesso.

«Sembra che voglia nevicare».

Alla fine è Viktor a rompere il silenzio. Alla fine il suo momento passa, di nuovo, perché lui non è bravo a tenere il ritmo: tutte le sue giornate finiscono sempre in quella dissonanza orribile e stridente che lo fa andare avanti a scossoni e bestemmie e «Basta che non nevichi giovedì» sbuffa lui, in un ripieno banalità spinte.

Ha sempre l’impressione che potrebbero dirsi qualcosa in più, anche mentre camminano verso casa – sono appena le quattro e il sole è già oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, appena visibile dietro la coperta troppo spessa di nuvole bianche – anche mentre tornano a casa e si buttano sul divano, a piedi nudi e l’attenzione persa dietro brutti programmi tv, che li fanno ridere senza averne neanche l’intenzione.

Poi la voce di Viktor si sovrappone, di nuovo, a tutto, quando «Hai sentito che ha fatto Katja?» esordisce fintamente serio – Viktor sa sempre qualcosa di tutti, ha l’anima della pettegola o forse gli piace solo osservare le persone mentre non gli prestano attenzione. Non come lui, che ha sempre la testa persa dietro le sue fantasie di vendetta, dietro la sensazione straziante della nuca di Viktor contro il suo braccio, steso sulla spalliera del divano, proprio come sedici ore prima, solo su un sofà diverso in una casa diversa a…

_«I’ve tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn’t even matter» è lui che lo sta cantando e non Viktor, Viktor ride perché c’è riuscito, lo ha fatto ubriacare abbastanza perché si metta a cantare e, di tutto quello che può fare, Georgi si mette a intonare i Linkin Park a una fottuta festa di compleanno. La sua festa di compleanno. La loro festa di compleanno. E Viktor ride e gli butta un braccio al collo. Viktor ride e gli stringe un fianco con l’altra mano._

_Viktor ride e si sporge sul suo viso e «Georgi», gli sussurra, mentre lui smette di cantare, smette di respirare, smette di connettere. «Georgi, credo di essere…» e la voce di Viktor diventa lentissima, un sussurro impastato di vodka e malizia e Georgi sta per svenire per la mancanza di ossigeno. Georgi sta fermo e Viktor è così vicino che può quasi sfiorargli le labbra. Georgi chiude gli occhi e si dimentica come si fa a respirare e Viktor… «… troppo ubriaco per restare sveglio» gli casca contro una spalla e si addormenta contro il suo petto._

_Viktor lo abbraccia e il profumo dei suoi capelli gli inonda le narici, mentre Georgi se lo tiene addosso e non si muove. Georgi se lo tiene contro e muore dentro, perché le mani addosso in quello stato non gliele metterebbe neanche per sogno, si limita ad agganciare le dita alla sua maglia e aspettare che passi ma non passa niente, non passa quel grumo bruciante di dolore e di voglia che lo fa sentire vivo e lo fa incazzare, perché è tutto così paradossale._

«Ah, davvero? Non ci posso credere!».

Non c’è mai stato nessun bacio, Viktor non è un povero stronzo come lui – non ha bisogno di ubriacarsi per avere la scusa di provare qualcosa di diverso, probabilmente lo ha già fatto tante altre volte con uomini che conosce meno di lui ma che non sono vigliacchi come lui.

Uomini che non sono mai stati nella sua ombra né hanno voglia di restarci.

Tre ore se lo è tenuto addosso, le tre ore più lunghe della sua vita, e adesso Viktor è lì, seduto con un ginocchio sul divano che sorride e gli parla, gli tocca casualmente un gomito, gli accarezza un avambraccio, è vicino ma è così distante che Georgi si incazza.

Si incazza perché, come sempre nel loro strano rapporto a due, tutto quello che per lui è mostruosamente e drammaticamente importante, probabilmente Viktor lo ha adocchiato con sguardo annoiato ed è passato avanti. Viktor gli ha dormito addosso e se n’è dimenticato, ne è sicuro. Lui non è morto dentro, al massimo avrà trovato il suo petto un posto comodo su cui acciambellarsi. E lui non è così pieno di belle sensazioni e generosità da potergli dire « _Fai pure, mi accontenterò di farti da poggiatesta per tutta la vita, purché tu sia felice_ ». È troppo incazzato con se stesso, troppo affamato, troppo curioso per far sopravvivere quel dolore così, senza contropartite.

Sono soltanto le dieci quando «Me ne vado a dormire» esclama, staccandosi di malavoglia da Viktor e dalle sue chiacchiere e quello «Di già?» gli fa e lui non può dirglielo, che oggi è stato più estenuante del solito stargli di fianco. Oggi reggere diciotto ore di seguito completamente da solo con Viktor Nikiforov gli ha stiracchiato la resistenza personale come troppo burro su una fetta di pane nero ma lui – spallucce – si limita a commentare il fatto con rassegnazione e strascica i piedi verso la camera da letto.

«Ancora buon compleanno~».

Un compleanno del cazzo, a dirla tutta, ma non certo per colpa di Viktor, della sua voce dolcissima che gli accarezza il lobo e il collo anche solo salutandolo, dei suoi occhi azzurri e un po’ tristi che si fissano sulla sua schiena.

Georgi si butta di faccia sul letto – come una delle sue eroine tragiche preferite – lasciato sfatto dalla fretta dell’uscita mattutina e neanche scivola fuori dai suoi vestiti di tutti i giorni, si limita ad avvoltolarsi disordinatamente fra le coperte e sbuffare un’imprecazione dopo l’altra, finché non riesce a coprirsi tutto e trovare il suo cuscino.

E poi non dorme.

Poi gli occhi gli si spalancano, doloranti di freddo e di stanchezza, i muscoli gridano in cerca di un rilassamento che non arriva, il cuore continua a battere troppo forte e il suo cervello neanche connette bene sotto l’onda di una pressione che non si spegne, una pressione che gli pesa sulla testa come quel cielo gonfio di neve che non vuol far nevicare su San Pietroburgo.

Perché Viktor è ancora nell’altra stanza, seduto sul divano, e a lui basterebbe un nulla per rialzarsi, ritornare sui suoi passi e spalancare la porta, tirando su un teatrino tragico che neanche “L’Edipo Re”. Sarebbe una scena da far venir giù il Mironov in applausi e grida disperate, se gli sbattesse in faccia tutto il rovello di seghe mentali e terrori assurdi, che lo fanno ballare sulla graticola da troppi mesi.

E Viktor lo sorprenderebbe – esattamente come fa sulla pista, quando già lo stai per dare per scontato e “pam”, tira fuori dalla manica qualcosa di inconcepibile e che pure ti sembra sensatissimo, quando lo fa lui e solo quando lo fa lui.

Gli direbbe che aveva già capito, che stava aspettando che se ne accorgesse anche lui, che _stava aspettando proprio Georgi_ , in un colpo di scena degno di quei romanzi sentimentali che si tiene nel cassetto del comodino e lo fanno piangere ogni santa volta come un cane bastonato.

Gli tenderebbe la mano e lui non sarebbe così cazzone da fare un passo indietro. Lui la afferrerebbe e si lascerebbe tirare sul loro divano troppo piccolo e troppo quadrato, si farebbe mettere spalle ai cuscini e fanculo a ogni fantasia di dominio, a ogni illusione che sarebbe davvero lui – fra loro due – a condurre il gioco.

 _Viktor che lo sovrasta, i suoi capelli grigi che gli fanno il solletico e per un attimo lo accecano, l’attimo che gli basta per avvicinarsi e baciarlo, finalmente, ficcargli la lingua in bocca e togliergli quel dubbio amletico –_ gli piacerebbe baciare un uomo? Uno qualunque forse no, ma Viktor sì – _perché lo bacia benissimo,_ – lo bacerebbe, lo toccherebbe, lo abbraccerebbe, solo il mondo dei condizionali gli appartiene, quando pensa a Viktor Nikiforov – _lo fa morire senza neanche toccarlo, lo uccide prima ancora di aprirgli le gambe con una mano e premersi contro… sì, contro il suo cazzo_.

Sì, non ci riesce a prendersi in giro, a non chiamare le cose col suo nome. Non riesce nemmeno a smettere di sbottonarsi i jeans – deve fare piano e deve fare in fretta, Viktor non resterà sul divano per sempre – e imprecare a mezza voce fra i denti ma deve riconoscere che è così. Viktor ha i capelli lunghi e le movenze flessuose di una donna ma il resto del suo corpo è fatto come il suo.

 _Viktor sa benissimo come toccarlo, con quanta forza premere, dove spingere e come sfregare_ – e la sua mano ci prova a imitare quel pensiero ma non è altrettanto leggera, è troppo arrabbiata – _Viktor non ha nemmeno il bisogno di staccare gli occhi dai suoi, quegli occhi troppo azzurri e troppo malinconici, mentre glielo tira fuori e glielo impugna e lo guarda ansimare senza ritegno sotto di lui e «Vaffanculo» Georgi gli sputa in faccia, fra un bacio e l’altro. «Quando vuoi» fa Viktor, senza vergogna, così pieno di malizia da fargli inarcare la schiena perché, sì, vuole proprio che ci vada a fanculo. Nel suo._

Georgi sobbalza e allenta la presa, contrae tutti i muscoli mentre soffoca una bestemmia nel cuscino, perché tutta la tensione di una sola giornata è un tappo che minaccia di saltare da un istante all’altro e lui vuole un dannato attimo di tempo in più, almeno nelle sue fantasie, per immaginarsi come sarebbe avere tutto il tempo di stare con un uomo – con Viktor, con il suo rivale, con il suo compagno di stanza.

_Gli fa male, nonostante tutte le premure. Viktor è schifosamente dolce, più di quello che si merita, ma non basta a evitargli il dolore di quella prima volta ed è bellissimo. L’adrenalina nel sangue rende tutto più disperatamente acuto, Viktor dentro di lui si muove piano, troppo caldo, troppo duro, fino a spaccargli ogni resistenza. Glielo ficca così a fondo da farlo sobbalzare, da fargli sfoderare tutta la cartuccera di bestemmie che ha imparato in vent’anni, da lasciarci la sua impronta permanente nei suoi muscoli e sulla sua pelle._

_Completamente nudi e raggomitolati su quel divano troppo stretto_ – una scarica elettrica gli rompe la spina dorsale in mille pezzi e lo fa sobbalzare su Viktor nudo, sudato e altrettanto ansimante dentro di lui, sopra di lui, contro di lui, così tanto che Georgi stringe la mano e si fa davvero male – _fanno un casino del diavolo e non gliene frega niente, sono soli e Viktor guarda solo lui e non lo guarda come se gli stesse facendo un favore._

_Viktor non se lo sta scopando con lo stesso trasporto che usa quando pattina solo per togliergli lo sfizio, solo per tenerselo buono. C’è lo stesso desiderio che ha lui nei suoi occhi azzurri, la stessa voglia di vedere che faccia farà quando si arrenderà sotto di lui e Georgi trema e gli sporca la pancia, perché già non ce la fa più, perché Viktor che lo tocca, Viktor che lo abbraccia, Viktor che lo bacia, Viktor che se lo prende con tutti i sentimenti è uno spettacolo a cui si deve abituare e lui è ancora troppo debole per resistere._

È troppo debole per resistere un singolo istante di più anche nella realtà, mentre la sua mano lo raccoglie tutto, il suo dolore, la sua voglia repressa, la sua rabbia smozzicata nei denti così stretti da fargli malissimo. Georgi se ne resta disteso su un fianco a strusciare la faccia sul cuscino e lasciare che il suo corpo smetta di tremare, mentre finalmente tira fuori la mano e persino nel buio della stanza riesce a guardare la macchia bianca che gli sporca il palmo.

Si fa schifo, si fa così schifo a fare quelle cose, mentre Viktor è soltanto nell’altra stanza e potrebbe sorprenderlo da un istante all’altro. Viktor che non sa, Viktor che non immagina, Viktor che magari si fida persino di uno come lui, che invece si fa le seghe sperando che lui lo scopi fino a farlo sanguinare.

Strappa due, tre, quattro fazzoletti e vorrebbe strapparsi la faccia a graffi, perché è stupido, perché si detesta, perché è incazzato con quello stupido scherzo del destino che di tutti gli amori infelici che gli ha regalato finora, proprio Viktor Nikiforov doveva fargli capitare davanti. Proprio per Viktor Nikiforov doveva farlo impazzire dalla voglia di raggiungerlo e non sulla pista di pattinaggio.

Non solo sulla pista di pattinaggio.

Georgi sbuffa e appallottola il grumo appiccicoso di fazzoletti a tre veli, prima di lanciarlo verso il cestino e non centrarlo di pochissimo – che stupida metafora della sua vita. Non si libera delle coperte neanche mentre il suo corpo sfoga tutto il calore accumulato fino a quell’istante, si sbarazza soltanto del maglione troppo pesante e poi si decide a calciare via anche i suoi jeans – e chissenefrega se fra due ore si sveglierà e starà morendo di freddo e dovrà mettersi il pigiama.

Fissa il soffitto, Georgi, mentre la sua mente – di nuovo, senza tregua – glielo chiede: conta davvero qualcosa che Viktor sia un uomo? Forse no. Forse in un’altra situazione, in un’altra vita, in un altro posto, lui si alzerebbe e ci andrebbe a parlare davvero con lui – non finirebbe come nei suoi sogni ma forse finirebbe meglio di quello che teme. Ma Viktor è Viktor e lui non ce la fa, non ha il coraggio di mettere da parte la loro rivalità, il pattinaggio, solo per togliersi quel peso, solo per mostrargli tutte le sue debolezze e aspettarsi un lieto fine che non arriverà.

Sono passati infiniti minuti – forse persino un’ora – quando un rumore di passi felpati lo riscuote dal torpore instupidito in cui è crollato, un mare tiepido e fastidioso in cui l’incoscienza non lo piglia e troppi pensieri gli martellano sulla nuca, senza dargli tregua.

Si volta su un fianco e dà le spalle all’ingresso, chiude persino gli occhi in una recita poco convinta della persona addormentata, mentre Viktor apre la porta e raggiunge il centro della stanza. Lo sente, sente il rumore di tessuto smosso, di vestiti posati alla meno peggio su una sedia, di un paio di pantaloni grigi da tuta vecchia e bucata infilati con la leggerezza di una seconda pelle.

Un brivido gli corre traditore sotto pelle mentre, per un istante, ha l’impressione che Viktor sia rimasto alle sue spalle a fissarlo. Gli basterebbe voltarsi e dirgli che non riesce a dormire. Gli basterebbe voltarsi e mettersi a sedere e Viktor gli si siederebbe vicino e magari non gli direbbe nulla di quello che ha fatto – dello schifo che combina ogni volta che lui è appena a una stanza di distanza – ma gli direbbe che pensa che lui sia una regina dei ghiacci e che lo fa incazzare, perché vorrebbe essere più bravo di lui.

E Viktor riderebbe, o forse no, lo guarderebbe serio serio in faccia e gli direbbe che lui, invece, si è grandemente rotto il cazzo dell’invidia della gente e di essere trattato come una divinità scesa in terra.

Poi Viktor si muove e – cigolio – si lascia andare sul suo materasso. Il momento è passato, ancora una volta, e anche il silenzio di Georgi è diventato l’ennesima nota stonata delle sue giornate incostanti, quelle che scivolano male, come fango sulla ghiaia.

Il momento è passato e Georgi si raggomitola ancora di più nel suo guscio di vittimismo rabbioso, ci si crogiola con compiacimento esagerato, nella consapevolezza di tagliarsi le palle ogni volta che si sabota le occasioni a quel modo. Ma lui non capisce, non ci riesce proprio a capire cosa ci sia che non vada in Viktor, cosa potrebbe dare lui, a quella divinità che sui ghiacci ci scivola in perfetta armonia, senza dubbi e con la sicurezza di aver già conquistato tutti i cuori dei presenti.

Lui, invece, da Viktor avrebbe tutto da guadagnare. Se lo lasciasse avvicinarsi abbastanza, forse riuscirebbe persino a sbirciare fra le crepe dei suoi sorrisi e finalmente capire come si fa, a uscire dalla sua ombra e diventare il se stesso di cui nessuno può più ridere. Ma Georgi è troppo incazzato per concedersi la debolezza di ammettere di fronte al suo rivale che ha bisogno di lui.

I momenti se li fa scappare tutti dalle dita, si muove sempre un attimo troppo tardi e con troppa forza, e quando se ne accorge, Viktor è già un passo più avanti e non può guardarlo, perché Viktor non si volta mai indietro, perché Georgi non lo tira mai per un braccio e lo costringe a farlo. Tutto ciò che può fare è arrabbiarsi e pattinare più veloce, nella stupida illusione che un giorno riuscirà a superarlo, che un giorno Viktor dovrà sollevare gli occhi e guardarlo, mentre è lui a restare indietro.

Il momento giusto, però, gli sfugge persino nella segreta certezza che, quando ce la farà, Viktor non ci sarà più a farsi superare. Ci sarà soltanto lui sul ghiaccio, troppo incazzato persino per ricordarsi per quale motivo era più importante uscire dall’ombra di Viktor Nikiforov che impedirgli di allontanarsi fino a lasciarlo solo.

La rabbia, quella sì, lo fotte sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Siete ancora qui? Siete sopravvissuti a Viktor coi capelli lunghi e il magico mondo oscuro dentro la testa di Georgi? E allora, niente, elenco veloce veloce dei riferimenti reali di sta fic (perché, sì, ci ho fatto pure due giorni di ricerche su San Pietroburgo e mi sono limitata al MINIMO).
> 
> \- L'appartamento in cui Viktor e Georgi abitano esiste davvero, è in una via che sbuca proprio di fronte al teatro Mironov. C'era un annuncio per gli studenti in Erasmus su un sito dedicato e quindi, bam, location perfetta.  
> \- A quel che ho letto, i pattinatori non guadagnano tantissimo - a meno che non diventino così famosi da essere supportati da sponsor facoltosi. In questa fic Viktor ha solo vent'anni, supponendo che ha vinto il suo primo Gran Prix a 16, sta cominciando a guadagnare abbastanza da permettersi un buon monolocale (che è sempre meglio dei dormitori per studenti a Mosca e San Pietroburgo che non sono un granché, stando alle foto). Georgi convive con lui perché smezzano i soldi, perché si allenano insieme, perché Viktor ha bisogno di compagnia e perché ufficialmente Georgi vuole capire come battere l'odiato rivale (ahahahah, sì :^))  
> \- In Russia due sono le città con le strutture e le scuole per allenarsi nel pattinaggio di figura: Mosca e San Pietroburgo. Viktor ha parlato a Yuuri di San Pietroburgo quindi ho supposto che si alleni lì con tutta la squadra (poi magari l'aeroporto della seconda puntata era quello di Mosca e io ho fallito con la vita ma chissene, è una what if, perdoname madre por mi vida loca).  
> \- Il Dinamo Sports Club è una scuola dove vengono specificamente formati i giovani atleti, in sta fic è partita l'irreale operazione nostalgia "andiamoci ad allenare da soli nella nostra vecchia scuola", ah, quanto mi piacciono i cliché sentimentali, sono una vecchia DENTRO.  
> \- C'è un Pizza Hut davvero vicino casa loro. Fonti fidate mi dicono che la pizza lì fa schifo e io ci credo ma tanto loro sono russi, non possono capire la differenza (Crispino, ti prego, portali tutti a mangiare una VERA pizza, vanno rieducati).  
> \- La vita dell'atleta in Russia è pesantissima e i pattinatori vengono controllati, come gli altri atleti, in tutti gli aspetti della loro vita, nella dieta, nell'aspetto, nel tempo libero, in TUTTO.  
> \- Il Natale ortodosso non è il 25 dicembre ma il 7 gennaio (because calendario giuliano) quindi anche se Viktor e Georgi sono nati il 25 e il 26 dicembre, non è festa nel loro paese. Le vacanze, in Russia, cominciano il 31 dicembre e durano fino al 7 gennaio.  
> \- La torta che mangiano è una torta tipica per i compleanni - o così ho letto - a tre strati ripiena di marmellata e ricoperta di frutta che si chiama "Pesochny" (faccio schifo con la traslitterazione, russian side dei miei lettori: FORGIVE ME).  
> \- A San Pietroburgo ci sono i gabbiani, ok, ma a dicembre ci sono -2 gradi di massima (sono troppo terrona per questo mondo *piange*), non lo so se almeno lì migrano, probabilmente scendono qui a Roma a svernare e diventano i killer che ammazzano gli automobilisti sul Ponte degli Angeli. Quindi, sorry, niente gabbiani e COPRITEVI, VOI DUE, CHE FA FREDDO.  
> \- Viktor coi capelli lunghi. *gesticola*  
> \- Sta fic mi sa che ha delle citazioni qui e là ma io me ne sono scordata (Treru mi faceva notare che "Lui è l'elettrocardiogramma che bla bla bla" faceva molto citazione involontaria al protagonista di "Fight Club" quando parla del suo rapporto con Tyler Durden, sono onorata, fight-club!AU con sti due subito). Ah sì "stiracchiato come del burro su troppo pane" è una citazione da "Il Signore degli Anelli", la dice Bilbo a Gandalf proprio all'inizio della storia. #troppon3rd  
> \- Fra i tanti nostri headcanon (MASSONERIA DELLE FANFIC!!!) c'è Georgi che passa dalla passione sfegatata per i Linkin Park (a proposito, nella fic compaiono, nell'ordine "In the end" e "Numb" e poi di nuovo "In the end") ad Adele, da "Anna Karenina" a "P.S. I Love you", dalla "Corazzata Potemkin" a "Bridget Jones" ma sempre nel segno dell'angst e del disagio.  
> \- Questa fic è ambientata nel 2009 *nostalgia war flashback* e c'è una self-insertion. Il modello di cellulare di Georgi è quello che avevo io nel 2009. Era un citofono grigio a conchiglia bellissimo e mi è durato tanto, mica come sti smartphone contemporanei che sono fatti per rompersi (GOMPLOTTO DELLE MULTINAZZZIONALI).  
> \- Il doppiatore di Georgi canta la ending di YOI. Quindi, ehyyy, headcanon che Georgi ha la voce di un angelo.  
> \- La principessa Vassilissa e la Baba Yaga. Io ADORO le fiabe russe, una reference ce la dovevo buttare dentro. Era un dovere morale (?).
> 
> Bene, basta così, ho dimenticato di dirvi un sacco di cose ma vi siete sorbiti abbastanza sproloqui. E a voi che siete rimasti con questa fanfic fino alla fine delle note: mi scuso per avervi rubato ore di tempo a leggere sta roba (che però è figlia mia ed è bella bella bella in modo impossibile) (no) (addio).


End file.
